Crystal's OC Challange
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Made-up cats have their moments... their oneshots. You may suggest a cat if you wish. Rated T just in case cuz you never know what I'll write xD Latest Chapter - Moontail of ShadowClan
1. Applepaw, ShadowClan Apprentice

**First chapter, a****n original character of mine… Applepaw of ShadowClan!**

**I wrote a fic about her, but didn't think it was good enough so I deleted it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Applepaw had just become an apprentice, her eyes shone with joy, but she saw her brothers, Vinepaw, and Tigerpaw whispering urgently, casting looks at her. Vinepaw's glare was full of hatred which made Applepaw flinch.

_What's up with him? _She thought with a twitch of an ear, pain in her pretty green eyes. Her mother, Sagewhisker walked up to her, twining her tail around her neck. "What's up?" her mother asked gently.

"Vinepaw hates me, and I have no idea why!" she spat at Sagewhisker. "Something is wrong with me, and you know, and they know!"

Sagewhisker had a startled look. "There is nothing wrong with you and you know it!" she retorted, her white pelt beginning to bristle, and Applepaw guessed it was because she was close to figuring out the secret.

"Cut the mousedung, I don't believe a single word you're saying!" Applepaw snarled, unsheathing her claws and bushing out her mottled brown fur.

"Fine…" she grumbled. "Come with me!" Sagewhisker ordered, whisking her bushy tail around her daughter's next and slightly dragging her along.

* * *

Applepaw glared at her mother with angry green eyes. "Explain?" she asked, digging her claws into the soft, moist earth.

"You're not my daughter…" Sagewhisker whispered, barely loud enough for Applepaw to hear. "You come out to tell me that, what is really wrong?" Applepaw declared, not believing a word of it.

"I just said it," the white she-cat pointed out, anger blazing in her green eyes. "I met your mother, she was a few moons older than you and I thought she was too young to have kits, I offered my help and she accepted it!" Applepaw gasped and she took a few steps back. "How could you?"

"How could I what, bring you up as my own? Care for you until you were an apprentice?" she snarled and Applepaw had never seen her so angry.

"You could've told me the truth!" Applepaw hurriedly spoke, her voice almost impossible to catch because she was speaking so fast.

Sagewhisker easily picked it up. "What am I doing right now? You don't belong here Applepaw, and you never will, you don't have clan blood, you have kittypet, loner, rouge blood!"

Applepaw felt claws above her ear as she dodged a blow from Sagewhisker. "What are you doing?" she growled, shocked, she didn't know any fighting moves, except her instinct.

"Driving out an intruder!" Sagewhisker answered letting out a low growl. Applepaw gasped, and took a few pawsteps back. "Bu-But, wh-what about my mother, where is she?" Applepaw asked, dodging a blow to her chest.

"She's out in the bush somewhere, like a rouge should live!" Sagewhisker insulted her, flattening her ears.

"Go tell Yellowstar I'm not worthy to be in ShadowClan, I know I am, and so does the whole clan… so I'm leaving, it's their loss!" she snarled, flashing her claws and lashing them out, ripping a tear in Sagewhisker's ear. "You foxheart, get out of ShadowClan territory, or I will kill you," she threatened, blood leaking out of her wound.

"Fine," Applepaw spat, baring her teeth before she cautiously dashed away. _Where am I going to go, I was raised in the clan, that's all I know!_

* * *

Applepaw was nesting in a hollow tree trunk, toadstools around her, disguising her scent. She heard the third patrol that day pass by.

"I can't believe Applepaw did that!" Applepaw pricked her ears, she recognized Mousenight, a dark brown she-cat. "Sagewhisker is spreading lies, of course Applepaw would never, ever do that!" she recognized her friend, Shadepaw. He was a sleek furred black tom with handsome amber eyes.

_What wouldn't' I do_ she wondered to herself? "Shadepaw, she'll never be your mate," Mousenight taunted and Applepaw saw Shadepaw's head duck down sadly, and she swore she saw a tear slide down his cheek.

_He must've liked me, weird, because I liked him too, oh Shadepaw._ "Shut up Mousenight, and while you're at it, why don't you get a real name!" Shadepaw spat at her and he walked away before the cranky she-cat could complain.

"Shadepaw," she hissed quietly and the black tom pricked his ears and headed in her direction, causally, as if not to draw attention to himself.

"Applepaw?" he whispered, as he crouched down in front of the log. "Yes, it's me…" she replied, feeling sadness weigh her down.

"I'm coming with you; I can't leave you alone out here by yourself!" Shadepaw whispered. "No, you can't," pain seared through her. "I have to go alone…"

"What, stop talking nonsense, please let me go with you Applepaw!" he pleaded. Applepaw glanced at him, love in her eyes. "The elders told me… if you love someone enough, you can let them go,"

Shadepaw's eyes widened. "No Applepaw, please… I love you, don't leave me!" he cried out in pain, heartbreak in his amber eyes.

"I'll see you in StarClan Shadepaw," Applepaw whispered and she crawled out the other side of the log, tears streaming down her face.

The mottled brown she-cat darted forward, wishing she had never been born. _Shadepaw would never be heartbroken, Tigerpaw and Vinepaw wouldn't hate me, and Sagewhisker wouldn't hate me. I wouldn't have so many cats chasing me._

"Applepaw!" she saw Shadepaw looking at her. "Don't leave," his whisper, she barely heard it. "This is my destiny Shadepaw, I have to go… but when you have a mate, and ki-" but Shadepaw interrupted. "I am never going to take a mate Applepaw, you are my one and only, I will only ever love you, please," he meowed.

Applepaw sighed. "I love you…" she whispered and she walked away, not looking back once.

* * *

She cried the whole journey, when she passed the RiverClan border; the tears had formed a new river. "Oh Shadepaw…" she whispered and she continued on her way.

She exited the clan territories, her mind longing for that handsome, smoky black tom. _I'll return for him one day_ she swore on her life she would.

* * *

"Catch me if you can Silver!" a tom-like mew came from some trees. She tilted her head and walked towards the sound. "Hello?" she meowed aloud. Silence met her words and she saw two cats gazing at her with wide eyes.

"I'm Applepaw," she greeted. The two cats exchanged suspicious glances. "I'm Silver, and this is my mate Freckle," the she-cat introduced her mate with a swish of her tail.

"I am looking for my mother, I was given to a clan at young age, I just found out that my_ mother_ is not my actual mother," she meowed, feeling weird pouring this out to strangers.

Silver has the same blue eyes as her and they widened to a larger size. "Freckle…" she whispered. "Do you know a cat named, hm, what was it again… Sagewhisker?"

Applepaw gasped. "Oh StarClan yes, why?" she squeaked, excitement building in her mew. "Because if so, I am your mother Applepaw,"

* * *

Applepaw stayed the night, telling them everything. "I was only eleven moons when I had you, I was scared, terrified to be exact, so I gave you up, my mate had abandoned me and I couldn't take care of kits since I couldn't even take care of myself," she meowed and Applepaw felt sorry for Silver.

"Well you have s-" Freckle started but they were interrupted.

"Surprise!" a mew came from the bushes and she recognized Tigerpaw instantly. "What are you doing here?" she spat, digging her claws into the ground.

"I came to find you… I heard about Sagewhisker's little plot thing, the whole clan misses you, I want you to come back," Tigerpaw asked, hope in his mew.

Silver bristled. "Who is this?" she glared at Tigerpaw. "This is my _brother_ Tigerpaw," she meowed. "Tigerpaw, this is my mother, and my new father, Freckle and Silver,"

Tigerpaw looked stunned. "Well, I know you and Shadepaw were close, so I'll tell you," Applepaw felt tears sting her eyes the moment the tom's name was mentioned. "He was found in the lake; it seems to me that he drowned himself…" Applepaw wailed to the stars. "No!"

Tigerpaw seemed confused by the sadness in her eyes. "I loved him," she whispered. "And he loved me," the dark brown apprentice seemed to understand and he gave her a nod.

Silver licked her kit's shoulder. "Oh Applepaw, you didn't deserve that…!" she wailed and Applepaw could feel the sadness pulsing off her. _She really does care, more than Sagewhisker anyway._

* * *

Soon after Tigerpaw left, Applepaw vowed she would return to the clans… _one day_ she thought, _one day_.

* * *

**I know this is short! But this is just the first chapter, I'm sure this is rushed but feel free to give constructive criticism! If you're going to suggest a cat, I'll need to PM you, so leave your Pen Name. Mine's Blossomstripe etc.**


	2. Moontail, ShadowClan Warrior

**Thank you all the reviewers! I would've done the first reviewer first, but MewMewLight271**

**I hope this turns out well!**

* * *

Moontail sat by the warrior's den, feeling neglected and left out. ShadowClan warriors gave her nasty and hateful glares.

_I wish Goldeneyes could've lived with me in ThunderClan. Or he had been a kittypet!_

"Moontail, can you tell us a story?" her thoughts were shattered as Gorsepelt's new kits scampered out of the nursery. _Goldeneyes, Gorsepelt and the kits are my only friends, the rest of them hate me_ she thought.

Birdkit, Hawkkit, and Petalkit were watching her with their huge eyes. "How about I tell you my story?" she asked the kits and Hawkkit thudded his paws on the dirt. "Yes please!" he begged and she closed her eyes, thinking of where to begin.

* * *

Moon walked along her fence, feeling happiness soak through her. Her best friend, Robin, had just had her kits and they were so adorable. She'd called them Squeak, Pip, and Sun.

They had so much energy, despite being just born. "Hey, kittypet!" someone snapped and she looked down and saw a night-black tom.

"What? Huh, what's a kittypet?" she asked boldly, her eyes shining with defiance. "You," he sat down, his amber eyes lighting up with amusement. "Oh, I call myself a house-cat," she murmured, knowing he didn't really care.

"Yeah, whatever, why are you here?" he asked her. "I'm allowed to balance on my own fence, like you're allowed to strut through the forest, why are you here?" Moon retorted and he laughed. "I like you,"

Moon puffed out her chest. "Everyone _likes_ me," she chuckled, looking at her paws. "I don't believe I caught your name," he meowed, ever so politely.

"I'm Moon, what's yours?"

"I'm Goldenpaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan," he boasted and Moon tilted her head. "Shadow-what now?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"ShadowClan, there are four clans in this forest," he informed and Moon eagerly wanted to know more. "Who are they?"

"WindClan, the clan of the swift and loyal; ThunderClan, the clan of the fierce and brave; RiverClan, the clan of the clever and strong; and ShadowClan, the clan of the wily and proud," he finished, looking very proud of himself.

"Nice, I wonder if they'd let me join?"

* * *

_[The next day]_

Moon sat in the same place, but instead of Goldenpaw, she found a large white tom, followed by two smaller she-cats.

"He-Hello!" she stammered, they didn't smell like Goldenpaw. "Hi kittypet!" the young tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat spat.

"Hi," she greeted sourly. "Why are you here kitty?" the large white tom asked. "I want to join your clan," she meowed calmly and the other young cat smiled. "Wow! An outsider joining our clan, let her, she could tell us everything about kittypets!" she was the same size as the other one, but she was a ginger she-cat.

The black she-cat glanced at them, before jumping off her fence and landed in front of them. "I shall take you to Applestar, we'll see what she says; until then, I'm Snowstorm," he introduced.

The friendly ginger cat bounded up to her. "I'm Blazepaw!" she introduced cheerfully. "What's your name?" Blazepaw asked her. "I'm Moon, and why do you have such weird names?" _I wonder why all the young cats have 'paw on the end of their name._

"You have a lot to learn Moon_paw_,"

* * *

_[In camp]_

Moon learnt that the bossy tortoiseshell apprentice was called Sweetpaw, and her and Blazepaw were littermates. She'd learnt that all cats older than six moons had paw on the end of their name, unless they were warriors. Kits, fewer than six moons had 'kit on their name. The leader of the clan had 'star on the end of their name, and they were granted nine lives by StarClan.

_StarClan, Silverpelt, ThunderClan, 'kit, 'paw, 'star, Goldenpaw…_

Moon felt cats rush past her and she saw a beautiful, mottled light brown she-cat standing on a ledge. "There is a new cat who wishes to join ThunderClan!"

All eyes turned to her. "Come up here young Moon," the kind leader beckoned her with her tail and Moon crept forward, her ears flattened. _Where is Goldenpaw, he would be here welcoming me… where is he?_

"I have decided to let her join, you will be known as Moonpaw, and your mentor will be Snowstorm," she knew who Snowstorm was, and she saw him give her a smile. _At least someone likes me_, the rest of the clan were narrowing their eyes.

My name was chanted anyway, and I headed towards Blazepaw. "Is there someone called Goldenpaw here?"

Blazepaw laughed, twitching her whiskers. "Goldenpaw; never heard of him!" Sweetpaw glanced at her side-ways. "Looking for a friend kittypet?"

_Who was he?_

* * *

_[First patrol]_

Moonpaw was touring the _territory_ with Blazepaw, Snowstorm, and Blazepaw's mentor, Firestorm. "How about we go to the ShadowClan territory?" Firestorm suggested gently. "Our new apprentice needs to see the other clans,"

Snowstorm nodded. "That would be good,"

_ShadowClan, it rings a bell, but I can't place my paw on it._ "Sounds fun, I guess?" she muttered, upset that Goldenpaw, her _friend_ wasn't here with her.

"I can see why you're twolegs called you Moon," Blazepaw started conversation. "Yeah, I know," she replied, looking at her moon mark on her chest. Abandoning the conversation, she shot forward to explore a little.

She remembered Goldenpaw's words. _'and ShadowClan, the clan of the wily and proud'_ she flicked her tail, wondering if she had joined the wrong clan. _Did I really, am I really that- _she thought for a while, remembering Firestorm's curse when she stepped on a thorn -_mousebrain!_

"Here it is, the ShadowClan border, get back Moonpaw, we don't want a fight," Snowstorm ordered, she didn't get it. There is no one here, but then she smelt them and four cats walked out.

"That's Brownwing, the ShadowClan deputy," Blazepaw whispered. "Beside her, is Smokepelt, a senior warrior you wouldn't want to meet in battle, and there are two apprentices, I've never seen them before,"

She met eyes with a tom apprentice and his eyes lit up. "Moon, what are you doing here?" there was hurt in his voice. "Goldenpaw! Why aren't you in ThunderClan, I was loo-" she realized the mistake she had just made.

"Moonpaw, do you know this ShadowClan cat?" Moonpaw looked worried and she sighed, and nodded. "He walked past my garden every now and again…"

"Oh, so you're just friends?" Brownwing asked, narrowing her eyes at Goldenpaw. _Dammit, now I remember, he's a part of ShadowClan, not stupid ThunderClan!_

"Yeah," she lied. "Totally," he grinned and looked at Brownwing and Smokepelt, who were bristling. "Well, who's this apprentice?" she looked at a shy brown she-cat. "This is Fernpaw," Goldenpaw introduced. "She's my sister,"

"Well, we'll leave you to it now," Snowstorm meowed and Brownwing nodded, both the patrols vanish, but not before Goldenpaw told her. "Meet me here tonight,"

* * *

_[Back at camp]_

She was excited. _I get to see Goldenpaw again_, she had learnt about the Warrior Code today. She remembered about four of the fifteen codes.

_Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life._ Moonpaw followed that rule, every time she killed prey; she thanked StarClan for her catch.

_A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet._ How could she not memorize this one, she was a kittypet once, and she hated going towards her former home.

_A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. _She was six moons when she joined ThunderClan.

_Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle_. Moonpaw cringed at this one; she wasn't hurting anyone by meeting Goldenpaw. They were friends, nothing more, and after all, ThunderClan and ShadowClan weren't at the brink of war.

* * *

_[The meeting…]_

Moonpaw got to her paws and attempted to climb over the apprentices. Sweetpaw was stretched out, so it was hard to pass her. _Almost th-_ she stepped on Sweetpaw's tail. _Oh foxdung_ she thought and she raced out, but she heard Sweetpaw's angry mutter.

She squeezed through the fern tunnel, and Firestorm was asleep on the job, she was meant to be guarding the entrance.

Moonpaw was slightly worried. _I hope I remember my way_ the moonlight lit her path and she guessed StarClan approved.

"Goldenpaw?" she meowed once she got closer to the border, there he was.

"Moonpaw, why are you in ThunderClan, explain everything!" Goldenpaw's words were shocked. She told him everything, and he nodded. "You thought I was in ThunderClan, geez Moonpaw, what is with your memory?" he purred loudly.

Moonpaw bristled. "Hey!" she retorted. "Race you to the lake," he challenged, his eyes lighting up. _I'll win, I know where it is!_ "Ready, set," she didn't bother saying go, because she already shot forward like a snake, and was bounding down the slope towards the lake. _Come on!_

"I'm gonna win!" Goldenpaw overtook her and was taking the lead. Moonpaw decided to give up so she skidded to a halt, but she stopped too suddenly and tripped over a root, which sent her tumbling down the slope towards the lake. _Am I going to die?_

Moonpaw felt sick, she was going fast, faster, faster. "Help!" she managed to say as the lake was a foxlength in front of her, teeth grabbed her scruff and she was pulled up. _Oh no, I bet its Blazepaw or Sweetpaw come to make fun of me!_

"Hey, maybe not so fast next time," it was Goldenpaw, thank StarClan. "Why'd you save me?" she murmured, her head spinning. "Because I like you Moonpaw, I like you more than I should," Moonpaw knew she liked him more than she should and remembered her thoughts earlier that day.

_They were friends, nothing more._

So much for that.

"I like you more than I should too," she purred, feeling slightly sick. "Do you want to meet tomorrow?" he asked, happiness shining in his eyes. "Yes," she murmured. She knew know, she was breaking the warrior code. But inside, she didn't care.

* * *

_[Timeskip]_

"We've passed our assessment!" Moonpaw cheered, sleepiness in her eyes. She had met Goldenpaw the night before, and apparently, his warrior assessment was today too!

"I can't wait!" Blazepaw meowed. She had told Blazepaw about Goldenpaw, because they had become close best friends. "Moonpelt, Moonshine?" she suggested. "Moonpool," Sweetpaw bitterly remarked, naming her after StarClan's structure.

_Yes, she still had her sharp dislike for me._ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," Applestar called, her deputy, and mate, Ravenwing sat below the Highledge.

"Three apprentices have passed their final assessment, and we make ThunderClan stronger by naming new warriors," Applestar started and Moonpaw could barely contain her excitement.

"Moonpaw, Sweetpaw, and Blazepaw," Moonpaw and Blazepaw walked side-by-side, while Sweetpaw lingered at the back.

Applestar leapt gracefully off the Highledge and landed on all four paws. "I, Applestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn,"

_I have tried to be loyal, Goldenpaw is just… too handsome_ she purred loudly and Blazepaw purred in a respond.

Moonpaw walked until she was two mouse lengths apart from Applestar. "Sweetpaw, Blazepaw, and Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked seriously.

"I do," Sweetpaw whispered.

"I do," Blazepaw meowed.

"I do," Moonpaw echoed.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Applestar looked excited as well. "Sweetpaw-," the tortoiseshell touched noses with Applestar respectively and then Applestar took a step back.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Sweetflower," Sweetflower meowed her new name and Moonpaw didn't think 'flower suited her. How about Sweetsharptongue or something? "StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Blazepaw-" the ginger she-cat repeated the gestures Sweetflower had done. "From this moment on you shall be known as Blazefire," Blazefire gasped, and looked around, her fur bristling with excitement. _That suits her_ Moonpaw thought as Applestar went on. "StarClan honours your quick thinking and enthusiasm and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Moonpaw," the black she-cat crept forward, her amber eyes wide. "You shall be known as Moontail, StarClan honours your kindness, and great hunting skills and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Moontail! Sweetflower! Blazefire! Moontail! Sweetflower! Blazefire!" the cats chanted and Moontail felt excited as.

"The cats going to the gathering tomorrow, will be-" Moontail barely heard anything over the sound of the cheering, she only recognized three names. "Moontail, Sweetflower, and Blazefire," she finished.

_I'm going to the gathering_ she thought excitedly, thinking of Goldenpaw.

* * *

_[The gathering]_

Moontail balanced across the mossy log, feeling nervous. _This is my fifth gathering_ she thought, her whiskers twitching. She was still exhausted from her vigil, who'd have known staying up _all _night could be so exhausting? She laughed.

She clambered over to the other side, happy to be off the death-log. She'd heard three apprentices had drowned falling off the log, so she tried her best to keep off it.

"Moonpaw!" an easily recognized mew came from beside her. "Goldenpaw, it's Moontail now by the way," she meowed. "And it's Goldeneyes for me," he boasted and she purred loudly. "It's nice to see you again,"

"I think we should take our love to the next level," Goldeneyes murmured to her and she felt fear creep up her spine. "Wh-How?" she asked.

"You should join ShadowClan," Moontail sighed in relief. "Yes, I should, Sweetflower hates me, maybe ShadowClan will treat me better?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course they will!" he told her, nuzzling her chest fur.

* * *

_[The change]_

Moontail left ThunderClan; she was sneaking along the border, waiting for Goldeneyes to find her. "You came!" he exclaimed. "Of course I did," he thought she wouldn't, she was slightly offended by that.

"Come on, let's go home," he whispered to her.

They walked for what seemed like moons to her, the strange pines, and oaks looming above her, they didn't look climbable.

"Through here," Goldeneyes meowed, touching his nose to her ear. "You can do it Moontail," the two cats squeezed through the gap of thistles and brambles.

* * *

"And here I am, alone, and no friends…" she finished the story sarcastically. "We're your friends Moontail!" Birdkit squealed, snuggling up to the black she-cat. "Yeah, I know I am!" Hawkkit squealed, and Petalkit had already fallen asleep beside her.

_I do have friends, just not many._ She saw Goldeneyes padding towards her and she knew; her day had just gotten so much better.

* * *

**MewMewLight271 © Moontail, Goldeneyes, this idea**

**Blossomstripe © This story, rest of characters (beside Moontail and Goldeneyes)**

**Erin Hunter © Clans, sayings etc.**

**Tell me if you like this! Constructive criticism is welcome. Okay, like I said, this one if for MewMewLight271**

**R/R & F/F (Read/Review) (Favourite/Follow)**


End file.
